1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cord stopper used for garments, pouches, baggages etc. and more particularly to a cord stopper used for fastening a cord and allowing for length adjustability. When used on these articles, usually the cord stopper has its front surface used for decorative purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical cord stopper of the type described is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 49-14097. The disclosed cord stopper generally comprises a front decorative plate having a threaded stud mounted centrally on the rear side thereof, a guide plate including a substantially fiat middle plate having a central through hole formed in the middle, a pair of juxstaposed upper tubes and a lower tube mounted on the rear side at the upper and lower end, respectively, of the middle plate; and a holding disk having a central threaded hole formed in the middle thereof. A cord is first threaded up through the single lower tube of the guide plate, then through one of the two upper tubes, then returns and passes through the other of the two upper tubes and is eventually threaded through the single lower tube again. After the cord is adjusted in length to the wearer's wish, the holding disk is screwed to the threaded stud of the decorative plate to thus retentively clamp the cord between the holding disk and the rear side of the guide plate.
Another cord stopper of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-28736. The conventional cord stopper comprises a circular front plate and a rear plate having a through hole formed centrally thereof. The circular front plate has a pair of side flanges mounted one on each side of the rear side thereof and a basin interposed between the opposed side flanges with both ends thereof remaining open. The circular front plate also has a stud formed integrally on the middle of the basin. The stud has an inner threaded hole. For fastening a cord to the cord stopper, the cord is inserted into the basin from one end, wrapped around the stud and comes out of the basin through the end. Then, the rear plate is fitted over the stud to thus hold the cord against the basin of the circular front plate. And then, a separate screw is fitted into the through hole of the rear plate and screwed into the inner threaded hole of the stud so as to tightly fasten the cord between the front plate and rear plate.
However, these conventional cord stoppers suffer disadvantages.
Whenever the length of the cord needs to be adjusted in both types of conventional cord stoppers, it is absolutely necessary to first unscrew either the holding disk or the screw, adjust the cord length and then screw it again. Therefore, the adjustment of the length of the cord is very tedious and time-consuming with these two types of conventional cord stoppers.